What will it take?
by Blueladymare
Summary: Cam is a small country that has accidently fallen in love with Sweden. Too bad hes gay and loves Finland, and Cam is a woman. But Cam crossdresses and trys her hardest to get the attention of the one she loves. Can it work? OCxSu and SuFin
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Warning: Swearing, Violence**

**Rating: T**

"Cammie!" Cam poked her head up from the laundry she was doing and hissed. "How many times do I have to tell you, call me Cam! Cammie makes people think Im a girl!" She frowned at Finland. "But...you are a g- OW!" He grabbed his head as she hit him. "Yes but they dont know it!" She frowned and then sighed. "What did you want?" She asked. "Oh...well I was trying to tell you-"

"Fuck off!" Cam and Finland froze hearing Denmark hollering. "Oh..." Cam sighed and grabbed Finland and made to see what was going on. She hardly had time to avoid a plate being thrown at the wall. She ducked down to avoid it. Denmark had been throwing it at the blond man staring at him. Cam sighed seeing it was Sweden, did he piss Denmark off again?

"Ingen!" Sweden hollered back. Cam and Finland stared wide eyed at the confrontation. Denmark roared and threw a glass this one connecting with Swedens face sending him to his knees blood rushing down his face, his glasses fell off to the ground. Cam ran forward and grabbed them as Finland tried to help Sweden to his feet.

Cam could practicly feel the anger resonating from Denmark as he hissed at her. "Get out of the way boy!" He growled. Cam frowned but stood her ground. She hardly realized what was happening when Finland grabbed Swedens glasses and gave them back to Sweden who grabbed Finlands hand and ran. Cam looked behind her to see the two men running. "Hey! You bast-" She was knocked uncounsise by Denmark.

Cam woke up on the kitchen floor were she had fallen. Her head hurt and she found that he nose was broken. "Shit..." She said sitting up and touching her nose. "Dont move..." Iceland sat next to her. "Where?" Cam jumped in surprise. "Mr. Denmark is asleep...Sweden and Finland ran away..." He said trying to distract her as he touched her nose. He jerked it back in place and Cam let out a small yelp. "They did?" Cam couldnt help but smile. "Damn...theyre brave..."

Cam frowned and hissed. She looked at Iceland."I can do that..." She said thinking. "What? Your leaving too? Dont leave me!" Iceland whimpered. "Dont be a baby, you've got Norway!" She smirked and thought for a while. "No...Im going to go find them..." She said nodding. "I cant spend my whole life here..." _And I want to see Sweden again..._ Cam shook her head knowing full well that wasnta good reason. Especially when she knew Sweden was completely head over heels for Finland. And he was gay...

Cam grabbed a simple bag and filled it with her clothing. She always wore boys clothes, she cut her hair short too so that everyone thought she was boy, well except for Finland who for some strange reason was olivouse to everything else except for the fact the human servant boy looked a little too much like a girl. He was the one who told her she should cut her hair short.

Cam slammed the door and ran as fast as she could knowing she most likely woke Denmark. She felt sorry for the last two boys there but she was not going back. No...she was going to find her friend Tino and the man she was in love with.

Cam sighed and stopped. What was she doing? She was a small country that hardly anyone knew...Cammere...She had named it her self...it was really just a few small towns and hardly a economy...she wondered if she could even survive on her own...she kept walking for a while before collapsing on the ground and she fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up soon! I hope you guys dont shoot me or send me flames for putting some of the characters out of character a bit Or for making a new small country **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Warnings: Nothing Really ^^**

**Rating: T**

**Thanks to Me1anch0lich0lic for the review!**

Cam sniffed at her clothes. Damn...she smells like crap and she hadnt had a bath in weeks. She had followed directions to the house that Sweden and Finland were living in at the moment. She sighed and knocked on the door. Her heart raced as she wondered how her two friends were doing. "Huh? CAM!" Finland flung himself at her and she let out a surprised yelp. "H-hey..." She said smiling. "Oh! You smell!" He said wrinkling his nose and looking her over. "You look like you need a bath."

"And a hair cut...you look like a girl." Sweden said in his deep voice that always made Cam's heart beat fast. "Ah! Mr. Sweden!" Finland jumped up and grabbed onto Cam. "Uh..yeah!" Cam grinned. "How are you?" She asked. Sweden frowned at her and shrugged. "Well...I was wondering...if you have and extra room...could I stay for a while?" She asked looking at her feet. "Yeah I guess..." He said. Cam smiled and Finland clapped his hands. "Come on!" He grabbed her hand and led her to a free room.

Cam finished her bath and changed into some fresh clothing. She put on her shoes just as Finland knocked on her door. "Hey...Cam...can I talk to you?" He asked worry on his face. Cam smiled. "Sure, what is it Finny?" Finland winced at the nickname she gave him, she could never remember his name. "Tino..." He said and sighed.

"Its about ..." Cam froze. "Y-yes? What about him?" She asked her brows furrowed in thought giving her an angered look. "Well...he said something when we ran away." Cam's heart started to beat fast. "What did he say?" She asked. "He...called my his wife..." Finland said. Cam wanted to laugh but she felt her heart sink. So Sweden finally more or less confessed his love to Finland. "Cam...are you okay?" Finland asked. "Your crying." Cam jerked her head up and touched her skin not realizing it was wet from her tears. "Y-yeah...Im fine...its nice...thats all." She lied smiling. "Finland...tell him something..." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "Tell him you care for him...you love him." She smiled at Finlands blush. "B-but Cam...dont you like him?" Cam shook her head. "He doesnt like women..." She smiled sadly. Finland was about to say something, but Sweden called his and Finland left Cam.

Cam stood for a while then curled up and cried. She had always since she had discovered Swedens sexuality, tried to make herself look like a boy. She cried for a while thinking about the first time she had seen Sweden.

_Cam was only eight and she was playing with a new ball Norway and gotten her. She kicked it and it hit someone laying in the grass. She quickly grabbed and apologized. The man looked at her with an angered look on his face and at first she was scared of him. Then he smiled, and asked if she would like him to play with her. Cam nodded and kicked the ball towards him. Sweden and her played the whole afternoon and for days afterwords._

_Cam could clearly remember the last day Sweden and her played together. She was ten and she was starting to actually look like a young girl. Finland wanted to dress her up but Cam refused. Only her and Finland her self appointed care taker and Denmark knew she was a girl. Sweden had a rare smile on his face as he played with Cam until Denmark hollered at him. Sweden protected her from his anger but ended up getting on the bad end of his axe._

_Cam made herself promise never to go near Sweden to protect him. The first time she figured she was in love with him was when she was thriteen, and she came across Sweden. He was cursing at himself, he had just gotten into a fight with Denmark as he tried to protect Finland. "Why do I have to love him?" He asked himself. Cam looked at him puzzled. "You love...him?" She asked. Sweden jumped up and around. "Oh..." He frowned and shrugged. "Yeah..." He said emberrassed. "Thats great!" Cam giggled un boy like. Sweden smiled. "Dont worry...I will always protect you too." He hugged Cam to his chest. Cam suddenly felt small butterflys in her stomach as she listened to her heartbeat. She made a promise with her self she would become Swedens...no matter what so she could always feel safe in his arms._

**Thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggestion of Yaoi**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own Hetalia!**

**Thanks to everyone who has read this!**

Cam sighed and started fixing dinner. She had been staying for several days and she had gotten into a routine helping with many of the daily chores split between Finland and her while Sweden worked with country issues. Cam enjoyed this life and she enjoyed catching sneak peeks at Sweden while he worked or ate or just relaxed. Finland was getting more nervouse by the day and Cam couldnt figure out why. Of course, she never had enough guts to tell Sweden how she felt.

Cam sighed and she finished cooking the stew and let it simmer for a while. She decided to go for a walk to think for a while. Sweden was out and Finland had gone to the market. Cam put on a light coat and started on her walk. She was lost in her thoughts about her life with Finland and Sweden now.

Cam had to be extra careful about not revealing her gender, as she was spending more and more time around Sweden. Although she hadnt talked to him yet since the first day. She would clear her throat or say one word and he would say he had work to do. Did he really not care for having her around? She found it hard to sneak a bath at night or wrap a cloth around her small breasts even tighter till she couldnt breath. She wanted him to think she was a boy...

Cam didnt want that to be true but she felt her heart break even still. She made her way back home and took off her coat. The others should be home already. She walked into the kitchen to see something she never wanted to see. Sweden and Finland locked together making out. Cam stared for a while in shock. She could see the passion in it and she cleared her throat. Sweden broke away and saw Cam standing there and blushed.

Finland opened his mouth but Cam just shook her head. "No need to explain. The stews done...Im not hungry." She said and left Finland to call Sweden to dinner. "But..." "I said Im not hungry!" Cam cut Finland off before almost running into Sweden with a worried look on his face. "Are you okay?" He asked and Cam scoffed. "Just eat your damn dinner, Im fine." She said it harsher than she ment but she ran up to her bedroom and slammed the door before she cried her heart out to the pillow.

She must of fallen asleep but she couldnt figure out what had woken her until she heard it. Cam sat straight up hearing the soft moans coming from Swedens bedroom. Cam's eyes widened and she grabbed her coat and put her shoes on. She had to get out. She ran out the door crying. Cam kept walking, she didnt care where she went she just had to get out. She couldnt take it anymore, she had to tell someone or she was going to die she knew it.

Cam fell to her knees and looked up at the sky. She had never been religouse but she screamed at God. "Why?" She was done with this. "I love him...I love him and he loves another man...I will never be able to share how I feel with him...I cant break Finlands heart like that...I cant...live..." She cried. She didnt realise that she had been gone for hours as she kept repeating that over and over.

"You...really do love him dont you?" Finland asked looking at her. Cam gasped and jumped up. "N-no! I dont..." She lied. Finland frowned. "Why didnt you tell me? Why did you tell me to tell him I loved him? I do love him...but...look at you!" He ran forward and gave her a hug. Cam cried silently. "Tino...please...dont tell Berwald about this..." Finland knew this was serouse. She never called FInland or Sweden by they're human names. "I promise." He smiled at her wiping away her tears.

Cam smiled weakly. "You still have us as friends right?" Finland smiled and Cam nodded. "Y-yeah..." She wiped away her tears and Finland grabbed her hand and led her back to the house singing with her and talking about old times when they were younger.

**Sort chapter but really powerful I hope, poor Cam :( oh well ^^ and more angst in the future, please review!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Warnings: Swearing, **

**Rating: T**

Cam spent the next few days in silence. She seemed to get into a routine, get up, cook breakfest, clean, wander around and do whatever she wanted, cook dinner, clean, take bath, cry self to sleep. All the while trying to evaid Swedens questions. She just wished she had never come and found them.

It was a few days after she returned when Sweden finally confronted her. She had walked in on him starting up a bath. Cam blushed and stammered an apology seeing the shirtless man. Luckily he hadnt taken the rest of his clothes off. She was about to leave when Sweden called her name. Cam stopped and turned around blushing fiercely. "Yes?"

"Cam...tell me what did you say to Tino?" He asked frowning. Cam let out a long shaky breath before awnsering. "I told him to tell you the truth about how he feels about you..." She said trying to keep a calm face but her hands were shaking. She wanted to get out ofthe room as fast as she could.

"And then...how do you feel about me?" Sweden asked looking sternly into her eyes. Cam caught her breath and looked at him. "I...I..." She took a breath and blurted it out. "I love you! I have always loved you! But...y-you will never love me back! So forget it! So many times I have wanted to tell you! But...just fucking forget it! Love Tino! He needs you more than me!" She cried and slammed the door gathering her things she left and didnt look back.

Cam managed to get on her feet and live normaly, but every night she would dream about the man she had given up on. He never even tried to stop her, Finland stopped visiting her after a while. She just wanted them to leave her alone and be happy together. She would never imagine that one day she would be the one that Sweden would turn to for comfort.

Cam remembered it was in the early morning when she got the call. It was the early nineteenth century and she was doing fine as a country. She had just finished her morning chores and was playing with her cat when the doorbell rang. She got the mail from the mailman and frowned. There was a letter that had urgent on it. She opened it and read it letting the letter drop to the ground.

Cam made her way as fast as she could to Swedens house. He was hunched over a table...crying. Cam placed a hand on his back and he flinched. "C-Cam?" He asked looking up at her. He smiled seeing her. "Im glad you came..." Cam nodded and sat down next to him. "He...he just left!" He cried. Sweden had told her in the letter that Finland had seperated from him and left. Finland said he still wanted to be friends but wanted to leave and not be in a mutual relationship with him.

"Why could he leave?" Sweden cried and Cam just patted his back. He eventually fell asleep and Cam kissed his forehead. "Dont worry...Im here for you..I will always be here for you."

**Thanks for reading! Please comment everyone who reads! I want to read your comments! Next one, some romance between Cam and Sweden!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Warnings: Swearing, Mild Suggestive Themes, Angst**

**Rating: T**

**I do not own anything!**

After a while Sweden woke up and rubbed his eyes. He looked over to see Cam sleeping on his couch. She must of watched over him all night, Sweden thought. He frowned and picked her up surprised at how light she was and took her up to his bedroom. He placed her on the bed and tucked the blankets around her and smiled. "Thank you...for everything..." He took her hand and kissed it before leaving the room and shutting the light out.

Cam woke up to the sound of rain on the window and she sat up and froze. "Were?" She looked around and realized it was Swedens room. "Oh...are you alright?" Sweden asked coming in. Cam froze. He touched her...did he know? That she was a girl? Sweden smiled gently. "I hope I didnt scare you..." He said gently and frowned. Cam nodded and got out of the large warm bed. Her wandered and realized that Sweden and Finland had probably had sex in that bed at one point. She wanted away from it as fast as she could.

"Im glad your okay.." Cam went to leave but was blocked by Swedens body making her blush and look up at him. "Please..." She stopped as he swooped down and he was only a half an inch from her. "Berwald...what are you doing?" He looked at her and smiled. "Cam...I want to know...do you still love me?" He asked moving his lips closer to hers. "Berwald...theres something you need to know." Cam said nervously. Sweden ignored this and kissed her gently. Cam gasped and leaned into the kiss. Sweden pulled away a little but Cam grabbed him and smashed their lips together again.

"Cam..." He said when they stopped for breath. "What were you saying? What do I need to know?" He kissed her again. Cam froze and pulled away. "I..." She stopped and tried to move past. "I need to leave..." She whispered and Sweden grabbed her hand causing her to fall and he toppled onto her. Before Cam knew what was happening she was on the floor with Swedens head on her chest and small breasts. She held her breath as he looked at her in confusion. He slowly undid her shirt to show the cloth she had wrapped around her chest. "Cam?" He asked looking at her. Cam pushed him off and fixed her clothes. "You should know better than to undress a woman like that." She hissed not caring that she just toldher big secret.

"Cam? Your a woman?" Sweden asked in disbelief. Cam nodded and held her breath. "Get out." Cam looked at him in shock. "Get out." He said an angered look on his face. "You...lied to me...decieved me...get out, I was wrong to think I could even be with you...Get Out!" He screamed at her and Cam ran from his house for the third time in her life crying. She knew she wasnt going back...ever. Cam ran for someone she knew would not be angered with her.

Sweden put his head in his hands and cried. "Dammit!" He hollered. "Stupid woman..." He stumbled to the window and watched her run. He knew he had crushed her already fragile heart again. But he didnt care, how could he be so blind? How could he not tell that the boy he cherished first as a friend then as a love from afar was really a girl? Sweden groaned. He was so stupid.

Finland opened the door to find Cam crying on the steps. "Whats the matter?" He asked helping her inside. "Berwald...he knows..." She cried on Finlands shoulder. He froze. "What?" "I told him I was a woman...he flipped out..." Cam cried. Finlands heart sank. If Sweden denied the feelings of Cam...who knows what she would do. "And you know the worst part..." She asked and Finland shook his head. "He loved me as a boy...but not a girl!" She screamed grabbing her hair and pulled at it. "Am I that horrible as a woman?" She asked. "I wish I was born a man!" She fell to the floor and Finland left her be.

**Thanks for reading! I decided to awnser or comment on your comments for last chapter!**

**Rotten Heresy and Chocolate: Really? Im glad I have done my part in converting someone to a Sweden fangirl!**

**Me1anch0lich0lic: Dont worry Filand still an important character ^^**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Warnings: Angst, Attempted Suicide**

**Rating: T**

Cam slept for hours the next day. She never wanted to see the light of day again. After several days she got up and made her way to the kitchen. Finland was out, all the better. Cam went over the days before events in her head again...

_"Cam..." He said when they stopped for breath. "What were you saying? What do I need to know?" He kissed her again. Cam froze and pulled away. "I..." She stopped and tried to move past. "I need to leave..." She whispered and Sweden grabbed her hand causing her to fall and he toppled onto her. Before Cam knew what was happening she was on the floor with Swedens head on her chest and small breasts. She held her breath as he looked at her in confusion. He slowly undid her shirt to show the cloth she had wrapped around her chest. "Cam?" He asked looking at her. Cam pushed him off and fixed her clothes. "You should know better than to undress a woman like that." She hissed not caring that she just toldher big secret._

_"Cam? Your a woman?" Sweden asked in disbelief. Cam nodded and held her breath. "Get out." Cam looked at him in shock. "Get out." He said an angered look on his face. "You...lied to me...decieved me...get out, I was wrong to think I could even be with you...Get Out!" Get out..._

Get out...such a horrible pair of words. They stabbed into her heart, she wanted him to leave her mind. She sniffled from all the crying she had done and looked around for some food. Her stomach was growling and for once in her life she could breath properly, she had removed the cloth freeing her chest. Cam sighed, it felt nice to be able to see the slight mound of her chest.

Why didnt Sweden see the beauty of women...well not of Cam. She knew she wasnt that beautiful...she should of known better than to of thought he would love her as a woman not a man. Cam scoffed then saw the knife. She wondered what it would feel like...she picked it up and brought it across her skin ever so lightly.

It left a thin streak of red on Cams skin and she sighed. It was almost as if it made her feel better...she looked around and ran upstairs with the knife. She had to make sure no one stopped her. Cam took out a pen and paper and began to write.

_Dear Tino,_

_I am sorry that I am writing these things down on my deathbed...but I need to tell you and Berwald some things._

_First, Tino I have always considered you a younger brother. I will miss hearing you laugh and all those Christmases with you. I hope you dont forget me..._

_Second, I dont own much, but I want you to take over my country and take care of it._

_Last...Berwald, I love you. I will always love you, but I know that you will never love a woman. I want to be the one you love and hold onto to. Please...dont hate me for not telling you I was a woman...I hope that you find a man who you can love._

_Love, Cam_

Cam licked the envolope closed and put it on the desk before laying down on the bed. She closed her eyes and thought of Sweden. His eyes...his hair...his strong personality...he seemed so cold and scary on the outside...but if people would just get to know him...Cam realized that was her downfall...she got to know him and love him.

Cam took the knife and cut her wrists letting the blood spill on the white comforter. She sighed and thought of all the times they had spent together before she let the darkness take her.

Finland hollered for Cam. He had gone to see Sweden, the man was a wreck. He walked in beside Finland and looked around. His hair was unkept, his eyes were bloodshot from crying and he was in wrinkled clothing that he had slept in for days. "Where is she?" He asked Finland who shook his head.

Finland and Sweden made their way to Cams room and opened it. Finland screamed. Sweden ran forward and took his shirt off and placed it on her wrists. "Please Cam...dont...leave me..." Sweden whispered in her ear. "It doesnt matter if your a man or woman...your still Cam...I love you." He said.

**Oh! A few more chapters till the end! Sorry that this is a short story! Thank you for reading! See you next time! Please rate and review! I might make a second story for after the ending of this one, but thats later down the road ^^**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Warnings: Swearing, Suggestive Material**

**Rating: T**

**Thanks for reading guys! Last chapter! Unless you want a story of after they get together...then I might write a few chapters on a new story...what do you think?**

Cam was floating...she could hear a mans voice talking to her. "I love you Cam..." The voice said in a thick accent. Cam recognized it as Sweden. Why was she dreaming of him? She just wanted to escape all of this..."Please Cam...dont...leave me..." Sweden said and Cam cried out for him. She tried to wake herself up.

Cam awoke up with the feeling of lips on hers. She let her eyes flitter open and she stared straight into Swedens eyes. They flickered with concern and Cam sat straight up colliding her head with his. "Shit!" She cried holding her head. Cam looked at her wounds and realized that they had been bandaged up. "Why...you said you hated me!" She cried into her hands. Sweden looked over at Finland who sighed.

Sweden pulled Cam into a hug and whispered something in her ear. "I dont hate you...I love you...but I never knew that I could have feelings for a woman..." He frowned and looked at her. "But...I...what if I could change?" Cam asked grabbing his arms. He laughed. "You think that I really only want men because of well..." He blushed. "No...no one has ever tried this hard to get my attention...even Finland was scared of me..." Finland let the two alone and went to make some tea for Cam.

"Berwald..." Cam said and gasped as he pulled her close. "Get...the thoughts that we cant make this work out of your head...I can try..." Sweden winced. Cam let him go and shook her head. "No...I understand how hard it must be for you to even look at me now that you know Im a woman..." Cam stood up and she left to find Finland. Sweden smiled.

Finland and Cam sat across from each other at the table. "Finland...what does Sweden like? I mean other than men..." Cam smirked. "Yes...he likes to be wanted and needed by someone." Finland said making Cam look up at him in shock. "And...he likes to be read to." Finland smirked and Cam nearly dropped her cup. "Hmmm...I do..." Sweden smiled and Cam felt her heart race.

Cam smiled. Finland excused himself as he went to bed. "What do..." She was cut off as Sweden kissed her with passion. "Berwald!" She gasped and tried to push him away. He held her close. "Ive been thinking...I was so stupid not to see it..." He said kissing her gently this time. Cam hardly knew what happened next...

It started with Cam trying out what Finland had said. She was reading Sweden a story and he put his head on her lap. Cam blushed and patted his head. He closed his eyes and Cam thought he was asleep...until he took her to the large guest bedroom. Finland smiled to himself for setting the two up as he heard the soft whispers of love in the bedroom over. For once Finland hoped that Sweden would truelly be happy.

The next morning Cam came down and hugged Finland. "Thank you..." She said. She was wearing one of Swedens shirts, and a pair of his boxers. "Finny...You will always be like a brother to me..." Sweden came down the stairs and smiled at the two young countrys hugging each other. He wrapped his arms around them and kissed Cam on the head. "I am sorry...Camryn..." He said using her full name. Cam knew she would be happy for the rest of her life...

**Thanks for reading guys! Last chapter! Unless you want a story of after they get together...then I might write a few chapters on a new story...what do you think?**


	8. Note

**Please see the sequel, Small Wonders! It will be longer than this one beleive me ^^**


	9. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
